


It's definitely Harry's fault

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a happy little drabble about a flustered draco refusing to admit how much he's fallen in love with Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's definitely Harry's fault

Moving in with Harry had been an almost natural occurrence. They hadn’t even talked about, it had just happened. 

Lingering kisses had turned to passionate nights in bed, and if Harry had thrown a leg over Draco that first night in post coital haze it was only polite not to move his leg. And surely it was only polite to let him stay that way, listening to Harry’s breathing evening out as he slipped into a slumber more peaceful than Draco had thought him capable of.

And once that happened well Draco surely couldn’t move because if he did that might have woken Harry up and that most certainly wouldn’t have been good bedside manner. Draco was nothing if not a very obliging lover. And if he couldn’t move then he obviously couldn’t get out of bed and if he couldn’t get out of bed then he definitely needed to stay the night. So it was most obviously Harry’s fault.

Once he had stayed the night that first time, Draco obviously had to keep doing it. Harry seemed to have taken that as a precedent because each time after that when they’d had sex, Harry would curl into him, throwing an arm and leg over him or wrapping his arms around him, as if enveloping Draco with his own body as he fell asleep was vital to his survival.

Harry surviving was very important, therefore Draco took it all in stride. If he felt wanted and protected and safe in Harry’s arms well that was just a lucky side effect because he did it all for Harry of course. Harry was terribly difficult to please.

On second thought, Harry was ridiculously easy to please. It was something Draco had noticed immediately. He’d found it particularly unsettling to realize that bringing Harry a perfectly brewed cup of tea when he was in bed, or remembering to pick up Harry’s favorite curry before he came over after work would make Harry’s face crinkle up in a smile as if he couldn’t believe Draco might remember him. And if that just happened to always lead to mind blowing sex it certainly wasn’t Draco’s fault. Especially because he didn’t do things like hide notes in Harry’s auror robes or put a warming charm on his slippers in the winter just because he was falling in love with him or because of the way his heart ached at the look on Harry’s face, certainly not. It was all Harry’s fault, and though Draco wasn’t one hundred percent sure why he still knew it to be an indisputable fact.

And when, after a few months of dating Draco had realized that he spent all of his time at Harry’s flat and hadn’t been to his own place for anything except collecting clothes he figured there was no point in having it anymore. So on a whim one rainy Saturday he’d packed it all up, flooing to Harry’s with several trunks of clothes and a rather prickly “Harry you really need to make more space for my things.” Harry hadn’t even said anything, had merely looked at the trunks and smiled that smile that made Draco’s stomach do funny things as he walked across the room and pressed Draco against the wall and kissed him so suddenly and forcefully that he’d dropped his wand.

And so really Draco thought, as he and Harry laid curled up together on the couch naked and content in front on a roaring fire, it was so clearly all Harry’s fault that he’d moved in. Because Draco certainly couldn’t be the one to blame if Harry made him want to be a better person; made him want to do things for the other boy just to see him smile, made him give up his flat because just the idea of having a place that wasn’t entirely overwhelmed with Harry’s things and his smell and his smile and his voice made Draco’s throat close off and his hands sweat.

Yes, it was definitely Harry’s fault. 

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for cassiafrankincense on Tumblr who requested flustered!Draco.


End file.
